


Busted?

by MillennialWaldo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stark tower is still a thing, Superfamily, peter is bi, so that just gives you an idea on how much effort i put into this, thats basically all this is, this is literally titled Spooderpot in my drive, uh making out i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialWaldo/pseuds/MillennialWaldo
Summary: In which Peter is gay for Wade, Wade is gay for Peter, Tony is angry, and Steve is clueless.





	Busted?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here okay please critique the hell out of me because I just got back into writing so it's gonna be bumpy  
> also i know peter's middle name is canonically benjamin but hell this is a universe in which tony stark and captain america somehow had a kid that was a spider??  
> so if i want to make his middle name a tribute to bucky i sure as hell will because nobody can stop me

Spider-Man leaned back against the brick wall of the apartment building, his breath still heavy from evading the ATM robbers again. He sat in the same alley after every mission, waiting just a moment before he returned to Stark Tower.  
“Pete, is it done?”  
Tony Stark’s voice came over the comms. Peter pressed a finger to his ear.  
“Yep, I’m just taking a breather before I head back.” He replied, which was mostly true.  
“Alright, I’ll be at your location soon to clean up the trash.” He said. The web-slinger glanced over at the ATM, catching the silhouettes of 5 men still wriggling in the web.  
“Copy that.”  
The comms went silent, and a tingling feeling alerted the young man of something approaching from his right. He turned his head just in time to see a familiar red figure strolling down the alley. The newcomers face was hidden by a mask but Peter could still feel the familiar smirk radiating through.  
“Hey Spideybabe,” The man crooned as he sat down besides Peter.  
“Hey, ‘pool,” He replied, sighing. The merc leaned closer and took his hand.  
“Something wrong, babe?” Deadpool asked, rubbing circles on the back of Peter’s hand. Peter lifted his mask off his head and placed it on the ground beside him, just to be 100% certain that Stark couldn’t see anything.  
“I hate how little time we get together now. Ever since Dad started patrolling after me, I see you less and less.” The younger man complained, glancing down at the ground. A gloved hand lifted Peter’s head to face him.  
“Well, baby boy. There’s a solution to this but you’re not gonna like it,” Wade warned, tracing Peter’s jawline with his thumb. Peter leaned into his touch, raising his other hand to feel Wade’s. “We’re gonna have to tell them.”  
Peter pulled away abruptly.  
“No, we can’t. You don’t know how they would react. Hell, I don’t even know how they would react.” He said.  
Wade sighed, reaching a hand up to stroke Peter’s hair.  
“Petey, you’re 26. They can’t control you forever.” He chimed.  
Peter let out an empty laugh.  
“Unfortunately, when you go into the same profession, they don’t see it that wa-ay...”  
A warm pair of lips on Peter’s neck stopped the sentence before another could start. A euphoric sigh escaped from his lips as Wade kissed up his neck and behind his ear.  
“What would Captain America and Tony Stark say if they knew Deadpool caused their son to make such noises?” Wade asked between kisses.  
“I don’t know,” Peter said, finally giving in to his advancements and straddling his legs. “But I doubt they would be very happy.”  
He caressed the bare skin of Wade’s chin and brought his lips to meet his. The desperation for each other was reflected in the intensity of the kiss. Peter’s hands moved to the back of Wade’s neck, pulling him closer. The merc tangled his hands in the younger man’s hair, earning a moan. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle so intense that Peter ended up slamming Wade into the wall behind them. Peter broke the kiss with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“Damn, Pete. You don’t have to leave a dent in my head.” Wade said with a playful smile.  
“You know you love it.” The younger teased.  
A cough from the right made both of them jump.  
“I would ask for an explanation, but I don’t know if I want one.” The silhouette of Tony Stark was standing in the entrance to the alley. Peter stumbled off of Wade and onto his feet, grabbing his mask off the ground  
“Dad, this isn’t what you think it is!” He cried. Tony raised a finger to silence him.  
“A-a-a. Me first.”  
Peter could feel his father’s eyes burning into his own.  
“First, your little friends from earlier are gone,” Tony gestured to the empty web next to the bank.  
“Second, we’re not going to talk about you sticking your tongue down the throat of the shadiest immortal mercenary on this planet until we get back to the tower and your father and I can talk.” Tony said with a pointed glare at Wade.  
“Hey!” Peter felt the merc rise from the ground behind him. “I’m the shadiest immortal mercenary in this universe!” He said.  
“Wade…!” Peter turned and hissed at the older man.  
“Third, and most importantly, may I add,” Tony paused and waited for Peter to return his attention to him. “Why didn’t you tell us you were gay?”  
“I-I’m not, I’m bi,” Peter stuttered, lifting his hand to the back of his neck. “And I didn’t even know until I met-” Peter motioned to the man standing behind him.  
Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Okay, I’m done with you. Get back to the tower.” Tony ordered.  
“But-”  
“NOW.”  
Peter stood still for a few more seconds before turning quickly to Wade and pressing their lips together one last time.  
“Peter James Parker!” Tony yelled.  
“Going…” Peter pulled away from Wade, bounding up the wall of the alley.  
As soon as the arachnid disappeared, Wade turned to make his escape.  
“Wait, Wade, I’m not done with you.” Tony’s words cause Wade to freeze in place. Normally he would ignore what anyone - let alone Tony Stark - told him to do, but he knew if he had any chance with Pete, he would need to start the ass-kissing.  
“Uh,” It seemed Wade had surprised Tony as much as he had surprised himself when he turned back to face him. “Pete’s been so happy lately, and I have a sneaking suspicion you had something to do with it so I’m only gonna say this once.”  
Tony grabbed the merc by the collar and brought him uncomfortably close.  
“Pete may legally only be mine and Steve’s, but we’ve got a whole team of godparents ready to beat and skin your ass if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form. Got it?” Tony asked.  
Wade smiled.  
“With all due respect, Mr. Stark, if I ever hurt Peter, I think I would have already found a way to kill myself before any of your Powerpuff Girls could touch me.” Wade said with slightly less of his witty tone than usual.  
Stark gave a slight smile. “Good.”  
Wade watched as Tony pressed his watch and disappeared beneath a suit of armor.  
“Now scram.” Tony instructed, barely audible as his thrusters began powering up. Wade stared until Tony was a tiny speck in the night sky.

“I am so screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuh
> 
> gay?


End file.
